Existing monorail trains often have one set of wheels which ride on top of a monorail, and another set of wheels which ride on the sides of the monorail. Such a wheel and track arrangement is proposed for a toy monorail system in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,177. In this system electrical contact with the track is provided by fingers which slide along the track. The present invention involves wheels with outside flanges which pick up the current from the track and also support the train laterally, thus eliminating separate side wheels and also eliminating track-contacting fingers. Other train wheels with outside flanges have been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,876 and 1,838,652. The present invention involves not only wheels with outside flanges, but also L-shaped conductor tracks for engaging both the rims and the flanges of the wheels, thus providing excellent electrical contact between the wheels and the L-shaped conductors, as well as maintaining the engine on the track and making it easier to place the engine on the track.